


You're so Wrong, But it's so Right

by angelicface



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Deep Throating, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Teasing, im not even in the marvel fandom, loki is a bossy bottom, this is a birthday present for my friend lmao, yay for the grandmaster being wildly hedonistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicface/pseuds/angelicface
Summary: Loki has plans to take over Sakaar, making it his own. Along the way, he encounters the man in charge and things don't go exactly how he planned.





	You're so Wrong, But it's so Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonpansy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpansy/gifts).



Loki was not too fond of the ridiculous number of orange accents in the hall. Surely they could’ve gone with something a little more blue or green, right? Even black? The God shrugged at his own disgust, remembering that there _was_ a price to pay for sneaking into extraterrestrial parties.

As he strode through the hall, maintaining a facade that he _definitely_ wasn’t an intruder, he looked around at the life around him. Dancing, scantily clad humanoid ladies waltzed around, conical shaped glasses in hand. An oozing, purple… what actually was that? Loki turned the other way, quite frankly not wanting to know. In the centre of the room was a tall, regally clothed man surrounded by a plethora of whorish men and women, all sipping on fluorescent cocktails.

As upbeat, technological music blared, Loki slunk across to a bar, being tended to by a rather large humanoid with seemingly shifting cerulean flesh. “Just a…” He squinted at the array of drinks. “Just give me something good.” He pulled out a couple of credits, but was shut down before he could offer any amount.

“No sir, all drinks tonight are on the Grandmaster.” He pushed a large, gradient pink glass across the bar to Loki. “Enjoy your night, little human.” The bartender chuckled, beginning to polish other glasses. Loki was contemplating causing a scene about being called a human, but in this instance, drawing attention to himself would not have been a great idea.

With each sip of the colourless and tasteless liquid, he felt himself becoming less apprehensive about the junkyard-like world. Other patrons danced their way to the bar, throwing back shot after shot of various drinks. As he sipped, he made an attempt to hypothesise as much about this planet and party as he could in as little time as possible. Sakaar was very clearly a planet of salvage, with people of many a race and the buildings made from space junk. For a planet made of scrap metal, this ‘party hall’ was quite extraordinary.

The God of Mischief thanked the bartender and rose from his seat. He made his way around the bustling room, finding someone to talk to for more information about this planet. People were swaying their hips and talking loudly, very clearly enjoying their night. Loki decided to stay to the side of the room, though his dark attire stood out from the bright decor. Idle chit-chat was made with strangers, but most of them were too drunk to pay actual attention to him.

The main thing that Loki had summarised from the mild conversation he had engaged in was that this was some celebration orchestrated by the Grandmaster, well, whoever that was. It was more than disconcerting to have the word pleasure inserted into almost every sentence containing the words ‘party’ or ‘Grandmaster’. Naturally, that could only mean that this was some sort of intergalactic party for sex freaks, which could’ve been a lot worse. Despite Loki’s passion for all things hedonistic, having dozens of people grind up against each other in public made him rather uncomfortable. Couldn’t these people manage some decency?

Loki crept over to a bored looking woman who stood quietly, sipping from a crystalline glass. She was the most austere of those at the party, her plain clothing not fitting in with the extravagance of Sakaarian attire. “Pardon me, ma’am.” Loki said. The woman looked up at him, then back down at her drink.

“I would get out of here if you value your life. The Grandmaster doesn’t like intruders.” She took a sip from her glass before dumping it on the ground beside her.

Loki furrowed his brow. “How can you tell I’m not from around here?”

“Well you’re not completely wasted, you’re not swooning over the lunatic in the centre, and you’re not rutting with everyone else in the room. Plus, you've dressed awfully. I’m seriously surprised that you haven’t been kicked out yet, or killed.”

“Says you! My outfit is wonderful, thank you very much.” Loki hissed, words seeping through the wall of his gritted teeth. How dare this drunken stranger insult his carefully picked out clothes.

“Watch your temper, mister.” The woman crossed her arms, green eyes piercing into Loki’s mind. “Why are you even here? How did you actually get in anyway?”

Loki smiled, quickly looking around the room before focusing on his companion. “I may or may not be on a mission to take over this planet, and I may or may not have cleverly shapeshifted into this guy I saw outside.”

“A magic man then. Well, good luck with that plot ‘cause _trust me_ , nothing gets past the Grandmaster.” She laughed, then spun around the other way. As she walked off, she picked up another drink.

Loki sighed, now wondering how he was going to approach the whole Sakaar domination topic. He stood awkwardly, wondering if he could just announce his power. That plan was not exactly a good one though since the Grandmaster was clearly powerful enough to kill him in an instant.

He pondered his options, before settling on just talking to the now alone Grandmaster in the centre of the room, despite the high level of risk. Could he just claim to be lost, earn the Grandmasters favour before infiltrating the system whilst within it?

Now, Loki just needed a backup/escape plan. He watched who he supposed was the Grandmaster do a little ecstatic dance, head bopping and arms moving. Approaching the strange man couldn’t have been too bad, right?

“Sir.” Loki bowed in front of the stranger. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” _Please don’t notice I’m not even from this planet, I would prefer to not kill anyone when I’m having a good day._ The man continued his dance, no attention being paid to Loki.

“I said, sir!” Loki rolled his head forward before tilting it, loosely maintaining a grip on his temper. He received a startled look up and down, as well as a quizzical stroke of an imaginary beard. “Sorry to bother you, but I’ve never been to one of these gatherings before. I’m a commoner, actually, and I’ve found myself getting lost.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” The tall man said, stiffening his posture. “Firstly, who the hell are you? And how are you in here? I don’t remember adding you to the list, and trust me, I was sober enough to remember every face that night. Well, not exactly face, so maybe you could drop th-”

“Excuse me? Did you not just hear a word I said? Oh, nevermind.” Loki shook his head and sighed. “I’m Loki, I’ve lived here awhile now. I was a God, well, technically I still am one.” He tried to remain suave, and it surprisingly was working. For extra emphasis, he added a little flip of his ebony hair.

“Loki, huh? Well, we like Gods here.” The olive-skinned man winked an eye. “Even lost pretty ones like you. Please, enjoy your night. On Sakaar, we always have a good time.” _I frankly don’t quite want to know what that means,_ Loki thought.

“Thank you.” As he turned to engage in celebration, he quickly swivelled back on his heel. “Oh, and who may you be?” _Please be who I think you are,_ Loki thought.

The man laughed, running painted fingers through his neat tangle of silver hair. “I’m the grandmaster of this place. Well, this whole planet. Come have a little chat later, and maybe I can be the grandmaster of…” With the shake of his head, he let out a cough. “Nevermind. Seriously though, come have a little heart to heart with me later, okay?”

Loki pressed his lips into a feeble smile. He was a little befuddled as to why he was somewhat eager to converse with the man, but he supposed that the Sakaarian’s charismatic exterior and personality had something to do with it. The God turned, walking to crowds of people and engaging in more idle chit-chat. He was offered another beverage, not hesitating to drink it.

As time passed, the celebration was rapidly becoming a little too awkward (maybe even boring) for the God. Loki was beginning to regret crashing the party. Sakaar had looked like an incredible party planet, hosting the perfect lifestyle and culture for him to one day rule over. To him, it was such a shame that the leader had to be so welcoming and attractive. Publicly executing him would be such a waste of a gorgeous body.

The God of Mischief glanced around the room with precaution as he tried to slip out of the party. He ducked his head, trying to pass by the guards that lined the walls of the area. He had almost succeeded in leaving when he was interrupted by the Grandmaster.

“Hey!” The androgynous alien crossed his arms. “I told you to come talk to me, God boy.”

 _Oh shit,_ Loki thought as his eyes looked everywhere except at the Grandmaster. “Need the bathroom, so I thought I might slip out and have a little look for one.” He laughed sheepishly, thinning his lips.

“Waste receptacles are in here, dumb dumb.” The Grandmaster laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners with glee. “I thought Gods were meant to be smart.” He motioned down the hall to doors that were very clearly marked with bathroom signs.

“Oh, I, uh. Must’ve gotten lost. Again.” Loki laughed sheepishly. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, eyes darting down.

The grandmaster ran his neatly manicured fingers over the intricate gold collar of his coat. He continued to chuckle, clearly entertained by the somewhat measly God in front of him. “Then do you need me to hold your hand whilst I walk you to the bar?”

Loki stood silently, blinking for a moment. How indignant! Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief, needing to be escorted for a drink. As the Grandmaster stood silently with his foot tapping against the slate floor, Loki began to suppose that going for a drink with the man wouldn’t have been too bad. After all, being up close and personal to him increased his chances of dominating the society. With a stride, Loki walked to the empty bar, no attention being paid to the Grandmaster’s offer.

As the God sat down, he rested his head in his hand. The Grandmaster sat beside him, eyes fixed on his current position. It was slightly disconcerting, and maybe even a little creepy, but _damn_ , the ancient, brown eyes of the Grandmaster were so mysterious and alluring to Loki. He assumed that it was because of how old and clever this guy was, not bothering to give it a second thought.

Loki turned to properly face his companion. He studied him carefully, drinking in every little feature. His crooked fingers, jagged hair that was somehow kempt, jutted bottom lip with a single stripe of blue painted on it.

The Grandmaster chuckled and leaned forward, fingers gripping the bar. “I know you’re not from Sakaar, you’re nothing like anyone else here. Plus, I saw you have a little stare at me. I gotta admit, it’s a little endearing. Cute even.” The Grandmaster leaned closer, subtly batting his eyelashes.

 _Please, please, please don’t come onto me._ Loki thought, cheeks becoming flushed. _I need to take over this planet not end up in the pants of its ruler._ “You’re not too bad looking, I’ll admit,” Loki said, really considering getting zapped back to Asgard. He hoped that how flustered he was becoming wasn’t _too_ obvious. “But I think I’ll pass.” A drink appeared in front of him, and out of respect for the Grandmaster’s offer, he drank it in one swig. It was colourless and tasteless like the one he had earlier.

The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “Not too bad looking? Honey, no one in this goddamn universe thinks I’m less than gorgeous. Take it as a compliment that I think you’re a cutie.” He ran his thumb across his bottom lip, smearing some of his blue lipstick. He attempted to wink, which looked more like an awkward blink.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked downward, crossing his arms on the surface in front of him. He quickly gave the Grandmaster a glance. “Fine.” He straightened himself, gaze still locked ahead. His conscience was still not quite defeated as he finished speaking.

“Care for a dance?” The Grandmaster asked, reaching his hand out. Loki was tentative as he took it, but pondered what he could potentially get out of this. He was swung out to the dancefloor, the Grandmaster’s arm slinked around his narrow waist. He moved his body in time with the Grandmaster’s, attempting to get past the discomfort of dancing with the stranger.

“You're not a bad dancer, God boy.” The Grandmaster chimed, swaying Loki around in time to the music.

Loki smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He glided on his feet, being spun by his partner. With each step he felt himself be pulled closer, the dance becoming more awkward with each movement he made.

“You know, not many people get the chance to dance with me. Feel special, dear Loki.” The Grandmaster batted his eyelids, pulling Loki as close as he could.

Being in such close proximity to a stranger made his pulse quicken, and not in a good way. He looked up at the Grandmaster before his eyes quickly shot downwards. “Thanks for not kicking me out.”

“Me? Kicking out a pretty thing like you? Now that would be stupid.” The Grandmaster laughed, his hands finding comfort above Loki’s narrow hips. The God instinctively wrapped his arms around the Grandmaster’s shoulders, their dance continuing. It did not become much more pleasant, though Loki knew he had to feign repose in order to not get thrown out.

As a funky song with heavy bass began to play, Loki was shuffled across to the seat the Grandmaster was in earlier. A variety of gorgeous women began to gather, all of them dying for the Grandmaster’s attention. His focus remained on Loki, despite the sharp, swooning gazes fixed upon him.

Loki was pulled into the Grandmaster’s lap, his lips parting and brow furrowing. _This is so totally uncalled for. I’m sitting on his lap!_ Loki thought, feeling beads of sweat form above his brow.

A waiter came around with a tray of drinks, the Grandmaster taking two - one for him, and one for Loki. The gorgeous elder raised his glass, calling for everyone in the space to do so. “Ladies, gentlemen, and anything in between. I pronounce a toast! One for this _beautiful_ God here. He goes by Loki, so please, make him feel welcome on Sakaar!” Everyone erupted into a cheer, raising their glasses and taking a sip.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Loki looked at the Grandmaster, positioning his body so that he was across his lap. The sharp edge of the less than welcoming armrest dug into his spine, but he didn’t flinch. His legs kicked out over the other side, whilst one hand fell into his lap and the other sat clinging to the back of the chair. “I’m just a guest here.”

The Grandmaster leaned forward, pressing his lips against Loki’s ear, a faint smudge of blue being left as evidence of the intimacy. “Oh but I like making sweethearts like you feel welcome.” His smirk could almost be heard in his tone, and it certainly made an effect on the God of Mischief. _You son of a bitch_.

Loki gulped, pale pink flushing his cheeks. He looked up into the Grandmaster’s eyes, only now completely recognising how stunning they were. He pushed his bottom lip out, dropping his brow. His blue eyes shifted to the side, head twisting in response. “What are you trying to do to me?”

The Grandmaster leaned forward so that his face was just above Loki’s. “I was thinking that I could maybe make you mine.” He planted a soft kiss on the God’s lips, blue residue ever so slightly smeared on his mouth. “And I know that’s what you want me to do.” Before Loki had any chance to speak or hesitate, he had a hand gripping his thigh and lips once again pressed against his.

The kiss was no tempest, hesitation being traced in each soft exchange. Loki reached up and rested his pale hand against the Grandmaster’s cheek, bringing him closer. Beneath him he could feel a hardness rapidly forming and digging into his arse, feeling flattered yet uncomfortable that he was having this effect. The pink was now blossoming into red across his high cheeks, warmth painting the tips of his ears.

As Loki pulled away, he saw a glimpse of how much the Grandmaster desired his touch. His thigh received a harsher squeeze, and the front of his trousers involuntarily tightened.

“Bit eager there, God boy.” The Grandmaster mused, rolling his shoulders back. “I think you and I are gonna get along just fine.” He ran his fingers over Loki’s erection, eliciting a whimper.

Loki’s cheeks flushed further, being touched like that in public making his heart skip a beat. “There are people around,” Loki mumbled, craning his head. “I’m sure they don’t want to see this happen without their consent.”

“Oh, honey.” The Grandmaster laughed, giving Loki’s erection a squeeze before running his hand through his hair. “You clearly have never been on Sakaar.” His tone darkened with a little hint of sultriness, his lips curving into a sly smile. He leaned forward, pushing Loki’s hair out of the way. His teeth grazed across his neck before they sunk in, the God flinching. “It’s okay,” The Grandmaster whispered before he began to suck on Loki’s pale neck, making sure to pepper it with bruises.

Loki let out whimpers and moans as he felt the pain increase on his neck, the discomfort being surprisingly pleasurable. “Grandmaster…” He groaned, eyelids fluttering. The elder’s mouth still worked its magic at the sensitive patch of flesh, movements ever so slowly making their way downwards.

As Loki spoke again, the Grandmaster pulled away and looked at his work of art, a white canvas covered in splotches of purple and red, mixed with smeared blue lipstick. He smiled, caressing Loki’s neck. Even the gentlest of touches made Loki’s shoulders tense, but his jaw received a gentle kiss with each jolt.

“Whatever you’re doing,” Loki said, looking down at the distinct bulge between his thighs. “It won’t work.” He let out gentle whimpers as the Grandmaster’s hand reached around to stroke the small of his back. The hairs covering his body stood on end, his nerves feeling like they would melt from the touch.

“Really? Cause I think it already has.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he was met with a messy kiss, his and the Grandmaster’s lips meeting in a rather awkward fashion. He kissed back, but this time it was much more assertive. His hesitation began to melt away, his hands tugging at the fabric of the elder’s coat. His fingers crept higher, eventually tangling in a short mess of silver hair. He tilted the Grandmaster’s head back, the separation of the kiss leaving the elder unsatisfied.

“Oh you naughty boy,” The Grandmaster narrowed his eyes, grabbing Loki’s face. “Why so defiant, my darling?” He began to kiss Loki’s neck, refreshing the pain. Loki flinched, but the Grandmaster’s gentle kiss was hypnotic.

“Just know, Grandmaster,” Loki moaned, “I don’t play nicely.” He pulled himself up, straddling the elder’s lap. He feel the sweet hardness beneath him, gently rocking back and forth on it, ensuring that the Grandmaster would feel each movement. He received a soft moan from the gesture, as well as two hands cupping his arse. His neck was still victim to many a kiss, his hand creeping up under the Grandmaster’s blue shirt. The belt that cinched the elder’s garment to his waist was pesky, so with his free hand he undid it. As it flit to the floor, one of the surrounding ladies picked it up, beaming as she held it up to her face.

Grazing his nails over the Grandmaster’s chest, he felt the Sakaarian leader pull away from his neck. He sat back, looking carefully as Loki set his senses alight. The God of Mischief kept his touch as soft as possible, making sure to ramp up the sensitivity. He sat back, eyes locked with the Sakaarian’s.

“Loki,” The Grandmaster began, lips barely parting as he spoke. He studied Loki’s body, his gaze spending a little too long on Loki’s bulge. “If I were you, I would give up trying to be in control.” He gripped the God’s face, pulling his face in close. “Because you are no match for me, and I have a funny feeling you will love what I have in store for you if you let me take control.”

“Fuck you.” Loki spat. He slipped his head away from the Grandmaster’s grip before a smile crept across his face. “You’d better make this worth my while. Like, for fuck’s sake, I don’t even know you.” His arse received a tender slap, the impact being too delicate to cause any pain.

“Turn the music up, DJ!” The Grandmaster cheered, caressing Loki’s firm behind. “I have a feeling I’m going to get _very_ lucky tonight.” He smiled and looked up at the beauty before him, locking eyes with him before joining lips. His tongue slid over Loki’s bottom lip, pushing into that night’s partner’s mouth. He grazed over Loki’s teeth, impressed by the clean taste. Their tongues danced, silky saliva mixing to create a unique concoction.

When the kiss broke, Loki’s eyes softened and a weak, blue smile spread across his face. He sat back, head twisting as his eyes widened. The majority of people weren’t looking, in fact none of them seemed to care. They were all far too engaged in their own promiscuity. He looked back at the Grandmaster before standing up. The elder reached out, craving more touch, but settled back in his seat when Loki didn’t stray too far.

Loki grabbed the collar of the Grandmaster’s coat, pulling him out of his chair. He gave his arse a firm squeeze, before dragging him into the corner of the room. They watched people dance in the centre of the room, as the volume of the music began to creep up. The Grandmaster kept his arm around Loki’s waist, taking too many glances at his lean body.

“Wouldn’t it be hard to dance so erotically when others are watching?” Loki asked, making pointless conversation with his companion. “I mean, it would be so _awkward_.” He watched women grind up against each other in their skimpy outfits, whilst insect-like beings did some wildly questionable things to one another.

“The only thing that’s hard right now is me, dumbass.” The Grandmaster chuckled, pressing up against Loki’s thigh. “But says you, who just got a little too up close and personal with me - in front of _everyone_ here.” Loki stiffened his posture and crossed his arms, refusing to look at the Grandmaster. He sighed, continuing to watch the dancing creatures.

A seemingly vast amount of time passed as the pair were silent, the Grandmaster giving Loki a gentle caress of his spine. “Your desire for me seems to be quite incessant,” Loki said, breaking the silence that he had felt would be never ending until that moment.

“That’s because you’re fucking gorgeous.” The Grandmaster smiled, planting a kiss on Loki’s cheek. Loki turned, his hand pressing to the wall above the elder. He smiled before leaning in to kiss the Grandmaster, but this time around he felt as though he could never stop. The softness of his lips mixed with their somewhat spicy taste was electrifying. He pressed his cock up against the elder’s, gently thrusting his hips to rub both of theirs together.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Loki mumbled, lips still connected to the Sakaarian’s. The Grandmaster broke the kiss and smiled, pulling Loki away. He dragged him off, though the God was still clinging to him. He whispered something to his guard, Topaz, then quickly stumbled out of the hall. He pulled Loki down a couple of hallways, eventually stopping at the end of one.

The Grandmaster stepped away from Loki, creating an opening from a ruby curtain that hung over the entrance. Loki stepped inside, the Grandmaster following him and pushing the fabric back to its closed position. He grabbed Loki’s hair, dragging him over to a neatly made, four poster bed in the centre of the room. Loki lay on his back, the hardness in his trousers was now clearer than ever, especially because of his vulnerable position.

“Now, Loki.” The Grandmaster said, climbing onto the large bed beside him. “You said that we should take this somewhere else.” He crawled over, resting on his knees as he planted a kiss on the God’s forehead. Loki pulled him down, biting his lip as they began to kiss. Of all of the kisses they shared that evening, this one was the most passionate yet certainly the messiest. Each other’s saliva spilt down their lips, messily dribbling down their chins. Loki was surprised by how much of the Grandmaster’s lipstick still remained, despite how much it had been smeared elsewhere.

Loki fumbled for the Grandmaster’s hard cock, gripping it gently once he made contact. Its harsh outline was obscured by the draping clothes, but that didn’t matter. With gentle pressure, he began to run his fingers along it. He slipped his tongue into the Grandmaster’s mouth, the pair swirling their tongues in unison. The Grandmaster was clearly enjoying it, his behaviour a little more acquiescent than it had been all evening.

The God of Mischief grabbed the Grandmaster’s throat, fingers wrapped elegantly around it. “I’ll have you know that I work best when I’m in control.” He was surprised by his own grapple for power, as well as his rapidly increasing libido.

The Grandmaster wrapped his hand around Loki’s wrist, seemingly using no effort as he freed himself from the delicate chokehold. “Didn’t you hear me earlier, Loki? You do what I say and this will be _very_ worthwhile.” He peeled Loki’s coat from his shoulders, planting a kiss on his mottled neck. “I was considering fucking you, but now you can just enjoy being teased until I’ve come.”

Loki’s face drooped into a frown. “That’s unfair!” He said, rolling his head back as more kisses were placed on his neck. “Please do it to me, Grandmaster. Please.”

“So eager already, huh? Does being alone with me make you just _desperate_ for my cock?” The Grandmaster got up, standing across from Loki. He trailed his hands to the waistband of his sparkling trousers, hooking his thumbs under it. As the God stared wide-eyed, he slowly pulled the waistband down until it rested at the bottom of his shaft. His once upright erection seemed strained, but it was now as clear as day.

Loki crawled forward, eyes widening at the sight before him. His gaze fixed upon what he desired, tongue gliding over his pale lips. As the Grandmaster took his time to reveal his cock, Loki’s pulse began to quicken and the tightness in his trousers ached.

As the Grandmaster’s shiny trousers crept down his shaft, he spoke softly. “Look, but don't touch.” He said, revealing his erection. He received a pained expression, as well as a collapse of Loki’s body onto the bed. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

Loki’s hand hung over the edge of the bed, desperate to reach out for what he so desired, he pressed his throbbing cock against the mattress. His hips bucked, the movement causing breathy gasps to escape his parted lips. He was quickly interrupted, the Grandmaster pulling his him closer to the other end of the bed. _How the fuck did you get there so quickly?_ Loki wondered, though he preferred to not know the answer.

“Think you can give yourself some pleasure, pretty boy?” The Grandmaster hissed, “I think you really need to learn a lesson about not having everything you want.” He leaned over Loki’s lithe body, his cock pressed against the smooth material of the God’s trousers, precome already dripping onto it.

Loki whimpered, warmth pooling in his loins. The concept of admitting defeat incited fear within him, but his cock was beginning to ache at a borderline unbearable level. Tears of pure unfulfilled desire heated his eyes, pressuring him to submit. No more defiance could be mustered within him, for now, his desire burned. “Fuck you,” Loki said, loosening his posture.

The Grandmaster smiled. He praised Loki’s newfound submission, rewarding him with a gentle kiss on his forehead. He turned around and stood, Loki sighing as the Grandmaster’s draping, golden coat covered his arse. The Sakaarian walked to the other side of the room and pressed a couple of buttons on the wall, colourful lights dancing across the room in time to smooth yet upbeat technological music. “Composed it myself.” He said, turning back around to face Loki.

Loki cocked his head. “Is this really necessary?” The music changed to something vaguely reminiscent of Midgard tunes in the 1970s, the lighting becoming warmer. “Now that, is what I am talking about.” He giggled, eyeing the Grandmaster who was striding towards him - his erection slapping against his lower abdomen.

The God of Mischief was pushed further onto the bed, the Grandmaster now completely on top of him. He pressed his lips against the elder’s, hands beginning to wander over his body. His temperature began to rise steadily, beads of sweat forming as he succumbed to the Grandmaster’s warmth. Fingers tugging at the gold coat that draped over the elder’s shoulders, he pulled it down as the movement was accepted.

Melting into the mattress beneath him, Loki steadily began to remove his own upper body garments, despite the attempt being futile. He gasped when his lips pulled away from the Grandmaster’s, thankful that he could breathe again. He received help in removing his upper clothing, though it still did take a while. As his chest became exposed, perspiration dripped down it, streaming down his abdomen. The Grandmaster rounded his lips at the sight, Loki’s enticingly fragrant scent driving his lust higher. He rolled one of Loki’s pink nipples between his fingers, eyes intently focused on Loki’s face. He slowly increased the pressure put on Loki’s nipple, receiving a pleasured wince.

“You’re lucky you’ve got me in such a - _argh, fuck that’s nice_ \- vulnerable state. No one gets t-” Loki said, the Grandmaster still toying with his nipple.

“Less talk, more moaning.” The Grandmaster smiled, putting a free finger to Loki’s lips, moving onto the next nipple. He dug his nails in before gently rubbing the pad of his thumb across it. He worked his mouth to the pink bud, teeth grazing along the areola. His tongue flicked over the raised nipple, Loki releasing a quick moan.

As the Grandmaster kept his focus on Loki’s nipples, the God arched his back and released a sigh. He pushed his cock up against the Grandmaster, reminding him of its state. The only response he received was a hard bite, a cry of pain escaping his lips. His nipples fell victim to more torture, though it wasn’t enough to make him object.

The Grandmaster trailed his mouth down Loki’s abdomen, leaving a trail of bruises. He nipped away above the waistband of his trousers, pulling away with a grin. Loki frowned, almost hoping that he could have received even the _slightest_ touch of his cock. He received more kisses, the music beating away in the background.

The pair’s hands crept all over each other, grabbing every possible piece of flesh. As more kisses and bites were exchanged, the Grandmaster grew hungrier for Loki’s cock. With his lips connected to the Gods, he began to tug his trousers down until his dripping erection was exposed. He pulled his body up, grinding their cocks together.

Loki moaned in gratitude, the sensation sending jolts of electricity through his body. He could feel the head of his cock throb, moving in time to his rapid heartbeat. Whimpers and mewls escaped his lips, despite the movement’s relaxed pace. He tugged on the Grandmaster’s hair, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders. Two fingers entered his agape mouth, his lips wrapping around them and sucking. Each digit moved slowly, Loki fighting to keep his mouth hooked on them. He sucked gently, pulling one of the Grandmaster’s rings off, keeping it between his teeth as the Sakaarian smirked.

Imminently, Loki’s body showed signs of nearing climax, the Grandmaster pulling away. He dragged Loki to the side of the bed, pushing him to his knees on the floor. Loki looked up at the Grandmaster who was now on the edge of the mattress with his cock on display. He pulled the God forward, fingers tangled in his hair. Loki didn’t need instructions, his lips planting sweet kisses on the Grandmaster’s shaft, each peck working its way towards the head. His tongue began to paint swirls on the pink surface, the artistic movements shifting back down the length.

Soft, short licks made their way up the elder’s shaft, Loki’s tongue flattening against his frenulum. He made a flicking motion with the muscle, tasting salty precome. His lips wrapped around the sizeable cock’s head, gently sucking on the sensitive collection of nerves. The grip on his hair tightened, his mouth consuming more of the length. He bobbed his head gently, keeping his tongue flat against the smooth shaft.

“You’ve got good cock sucking skills, honey.” The Grandmaster moaned, throwing his head back. Loki continued to toy with his cock, trying new methods of pleasuring it with his mouth. With a circular motion, he ran his tongue over the tiny opening, eventually swirling it around the entire head. The Grandmaster released more sighs of pleasure, hips bucking upwards

The God tenderly grasped the below the elder’s cock, running his thumb over it, eventually tracing his thumb up to his shaft before wrapping his hand around it. He pumped his hand, lips sucking on the sensitive head. His eyes stayed in perfect contact with the Grandmaster’s, the tension increasing. Each sweet suck drew a deep moan from the Sakaarian, warm tingling pleasure pooling at the base of his cock.

The cock in Loki’s mouth tasted saltier as he pushed it further into his mouth, taking a deep nasal breath as he enveloped the entire length. He gagged a little, blinking hard. The Grandmaster’s cock began to throb in his mouth, the man moaning deeper. His hand pushed Loki’s head as far down as it would go, the God anxious about his gag reflex’s reaction. Quickly, warm spurts of semen shot into the back of his throat, the sensation surprisingly pleasurable.

The rest of the semen spilt into Loki’s mouth, the Grandmaster’s orgasm ending. Loki made an effort to swallow as much as possible, though when he pulled away, little drops of come dripped down the side of his mouth. He dragged his bare arm across his lips, the viscosity disappearing from his face. “Is it normal for come to taste vaguely like a mix of Old Spice and a chai latte?” Loki asked, humour lingering in his tone.

The Grandmaster took a moment to register the words, his body leaned back as his eyelids fluttered. “Weird question, God boy.” He patted Loki’s head, planting a kiss on the tangle of ebony. Loki climbed up to the bed, sitting beside his partner. The soft moment seemed misplaced in the ostentatious room with the loud, sexy music.

Kisses found their way to the Grandmaster’s cheek, eventually trailing to his neck. Loki grabbed the elder’s wrist, leading his hand to his erect cock. “Please?” He asked, imitating puppy dog eyes. Moans tumbled from his lips as the Grandmaster’s hand skillfully stroked his cock. It didn’t take long for him to reach a strong climax, the elder lapping up the messy result.

“You’re pretty skilled,” The Grandmaster sighed, shuffling under the blankets of the bed. “I think having you around could benefit the both of us equally.”

Loki cocked his head, joining the Sakaarian under the covers. He leaned on the elder’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “If I,” He yawned, the explosive orgasm obviating it’s intense effect on the god, “If I can spend more time with you then I’m happy.” He lost consciousness rapidly, nuzzling against the Grandmaster’s neck.

“I think we can arrange it.”

 

* * *

 

 _What the fuck happened last night?_ Loki wondered, bright light flooding into his eyes. He pulled a hand up to his face, shielding his vision from the assault. Once he adjusted to the light, he sat up. Finding himself naked and in a giant bed beside a semi-conscious man incited a mixture of confusion and fear, which the man beside him could clearly pick up on.

“Good morning sunshine,” The man smiled. “Did you have a good sleep?” He pulled himself up, back resting on the headboard as his blanket sat just below his navel.

“I think so,” Loki shook his head with a quizzical motive, hair tumbling over his shoulders. “What is even going on? Why am I here? Most of all, who are you?”

The man sighed, turning his head towards Loki. He explained the previous night’s events (as well as who he was), the occurrences slowly creeping back into Loki’s mind. His hand reached out for Loki to grab, their fingers entwining as Loki accepted the gesture.

“So basically we fucked and it was so good you’ve decided to keep me here as your… pet?” Loki asked, cocking his head. “I’m surprised that I actually fucked a stranger not long after meeting them.”

The Grandmaster laughed, planting a kiss on Loki’s hand. “Didn’t quite fuck, but similar stuff happened. Actually, do you remember what you drank last night?”

“Well I had what you gave me, but then also this weird stuff before that. It looked a lot like what you gave me, but I don’t know.”

“That would explain it. Sounds like you got unlucky with some trickster juice. Well, that’s what we call it ‘cause you don’t know if you’re gonna get no effect or the wildest libido ever. Makes for fun at pleasure parties.” The Grandmaster was amused, obviating his surprise as to how _that_ is what made Loki so happy to engage in sexual behaviour with him.

Loki sighed. He looked around the room, spying the ornate decorations. After acknowledging how luscious and exorbitant everything was (as well as remembering how good the distant memory of the night before had been), he decided that staying a little longer couldn’t have been too bad. Especially if it increased his chances of overthrowing the power.

The Grandmaster pulled the blankets off of his body, heaving himself up from the bed. He stood naked, gently stretching his upper half. “So, God boy. Care for a shower?”


End file.
